Mission
by AyanoKuro
Summary: Inuyasha is on a mission together with his friends to save someone. School life is also added. Enjoy!
1. School Dayz

Ayano: This story and the character's age is different from the original. Enjoy!

Rushing down the corridor, Kagome searched thoroughly for Inuyasha.

'Geez! Where's that stupid dog? He's always skipping classes! If not for being the class president, I wouldn't searched for him!' Kagome had even searched all the impossible areas like library and other classrooms. Kagome sighed and finally went up to the rooftop, which was the last area she could think of.

'There you are! Why are you always not attending classes!'

'Shut up, you old hag!' Inuyasha stared at her. An anger mark appears on Kagome's forehead.

'What did you say!'

'Tch!' Inuyasha pouted. Kagome dragged him down by his shirt back to the classroom.

'I smell a filty dog scent.' Kouga commented right after Inuyasha entered the classroom.

'Are you picking a fight?' Inuyasha yelled.

'Oh, a dog just barked.'

'Shut up!' Inuyasha shouted. Indeed, this class is full of excitement and delight. But once night came, they're on a mission. A mission to save someone...who is this person? Let's find out in the next chapter!

Ayano signed off. 


	2. The demon fox

Ayano: Here is another chapter!

After their long morning school life, night fell to the sky and crickets croaking could be heard.

'Gochisou sama!' Kagome clasped her hands and said it when she was done eating.

'Onee-chan, you're going now?' Sota asked.

'Hn! My friends are waiting for me! I might not be back until next week, I guess!' Kagome informed them.

'Oh, and please don't anyhow tell my classmates about all sorts of diseases, grandpa!' Kagome looked sternly at her grandfather. He just gulped looking at Kagome. Kagome got up from her seat and took her backpack.

'Ittekimasu!'

'Itterashai!' Her family wished her good luck. Kagome held on to her bicycle and jumped into the well. Thoughts of seeing her friends made her heart filled with warmth. Once Kagome climbed up, Shippou ran towards her.

'Kagome! We've been waiting!' He jumped and hugged her on the shoulder. Shippou was glad to see Kagome.

'Yosh! Shall we go?' Sango asked sitting on Kirara's back with Miroku.

'Hn!' Kagome agreed. _Naraku had got hold of all the jewel shards... in order to prevent him from abusing it, we're gonna save her! _Kagome thought. Kirara was flying in the air with Sango, Miroku and Shippou on its back and InuYasha was carrying Kagome while running.

'Gawrarwh!' A demonic voice was heard from behind the bushes. Then, it came charging at the gang. InuYasha drew out Tetsusaiga and swing it at the attacker.

'Shut up, you worthless monster!' He snapped while slashing the sword at the monster. Unfortunately, it dodged the attack and slammed InuYasha with its paw. InuYasha got up, pounced on the monster and slashed it with his claws. The monster roared in pain as Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel to clear it away. After their fight, they continued on with their journey and found a village.

Upon seeing travellers passing by, the villagers scurried off to their own tiny huts in fear. As they walked further into the village, they found fresh blood stains on the ground.

'My senses tells me that something terrible had happened before we arrived.' Miroku commented.

'There were thousands of demons attacking us not long ago. It must be because of the scent of the hanyou.' A frail old lady spoke.

'A hanyou?' Kagome asked.

'That hanyou is a young demon fox. It's about the same age as your companion here.' The old lady pointed at Shippou.

'Eh? Me?' Shippou asked in confusion.

'But why are the demons looking for this demon fox?' Sango asked. The old lady's eyes widened and whispered.

'Because if you've found her, you could use her to grant a wish.'


	3. The Witch's 'Kindness'

Ayano: Here is another chapter!

'W-what? A wish?' Kagome asked, doubting her own ears. The old lady nodded. There was a silence for a moment before InuYasha asked for more infomation.

'Where is that hanyou?' The long, silvered hair asked.

'In the forest deeply inside.' The old lady replied.

'Yosh! Let's search for it!' Just when the gang decided to move, that old lady stopped them.

'I'd advise you not to go. Hundreds of people who knew her existence tried to enter the forest to claim her...but all of them failed to. That forest is known as 'Black leaves' for it is a deadly area to roam.' She warned them.

'It doesn't matter how many monsters or demons there are, I'll still go!' InuYasha was pissed, they had been searching that female hanyou for weeks. The old lady sighed and decided to help them.

'Very well then...I shall pass this map to you.' She said while giving them an old map.

'This map would help you find her.' She added. Miroku looked surprised then started to be suspicious.

'Why did you help us so easily and where did you get that map from?' The monk asked.

'This map was given to me by a man who claimed that he found it. As for why I'm helping...this village owe Kikyo for helping us, even though she's not here now, we still wish to do something for her as a gratitude.' She answered.

'But that has nothing to do with us...' Sango commented. The old lady looked at Kagome, then smiled.

'This young lady looked a lot like Kikyo.' She added. InuYasha's expression changed after hearing Kikyo. Sango just stare right through Miroku with an anger mark as if wanting to punch him right now. Kagome smiled weirdly at the old lady. In the end, the old lady offered them to stay in her house for one night.

Inside the hut, Kirara was curled up like a ball beside Sango who was gently brushing its fur. Miroku was resting at a corner of the room, looking outside the window. Kagome went outside to search for InuYasha.

'Sigh...he couldn't be love sick again, could he?' But then again, Kagome was worried about this triangle love. Pushing the bushes aside to make her way, she saw InuYasha sitting on the branches of a tree.

'Geez, why are you always sitting on a tree?'

'Shut up! What are you- wait, I smell another demonic scent.' InuYasha began to sniffed to search for the direction.

'Eh? Where is it?' Kagome asked.

'In that hut! Let's go!' InuYasha rushed towards the hut which was owned by that old lady.

Meanwhile in the hut, the old lady was right beside Sango holding a dagger. She smiled evily and stabbed it right through Sango's chest. Sango woke up to find herself being attacked, Kirara was growling.

'Ehehe...ahaha...! This is what you'll get if you're caught offguard! Ahahaha...!' The old lady immediately turned into a witch still laughing.

Ayano: Smile* Ja mata ne!


	4. Off They Go

Ayano: Here is another chapter!

'Ahaha...!' The witch was still laughing. But to her surprise, the monk didn't even budge a little. Instead, he smirked.

'A-aren't you afraid of her death?' She asked, getting confused.

'Who's dead, you witch?' Sango exclaimed while staring a deadly glare at her. The witch panicked.

'You're very suspicious in the beginning, we cannot fully trust you.' Miroku added. Being cornered, the witch summoned her sickle and swayed it causing yellowish gases around the room.

'This is poisonous, once you inhaled it, your body would rot away.' The witch warned. Alarmed, Sango instructed Kirara to get them out of the area. Kirara transformed into her demon form, carried both her owner and Miroku and jumped out. Thud! Kirara knocked her head into something invisible and fell back into the room.

'Muahaha...! You've fell into my trap, there's no way out after I had placed the barrier around this room. Your other two friends would not be able to save you!' The youkai said while charging at them with her sickle. Even though both the monk and demon slayer managed to dodge it, their breath were running out.

'Oi! So that scent was from you?' InuYasha shouted.

'Kya! Sango chan and Miroku are in it!' Kagome said with a worried tone.

'What should we do?' Shippou asked. Betrayed, InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and slashed it into the hut, but it was repelled back by the barrier.

'It's no use InuYasha, even your Tetsusaiga cannot break it... but it's okay, we're the ones that's going to die not you. You can still search for that hanyou.' Miroku said solemnly. Not long after, a faint crack was heard. The barrier was overcoming the purifying arrows from Kagome.

'Are you an idiot? How are we going to find the fox smoothly without your aid?' Flames appeared in her eyes with fiery aura surrounding Kagome.

'K-Kagome...' Miroku mumbled. By that time, the barrier was already broken and the poisonous gases rises and cleared away. The witch was on the verge to get away when InuYasha appeared right in front of her. He was grinning evily, he finished her off with Sankon Tesso, his basic attack from his claws. The witch screamed in pain and finally turned to dust.

'Tch! This kind of youkai is the worst!' InuYasha snapped. Sango quickly took some medicine under her shoulder pad to treat Miroku. Because Sango was near to him enough, he manage to 'do it' without her awareness. Shocked, Sango sent out a punch at the perverted monk's face.

'You're better off in hell!' She shouted, clutching her fists. The rest just ignored even after seeing this.

'Yosh! Let's continue our journey into that forest.' InuYasha said with an air of confidence.

'But it's too dark...youkai might attack us without our notice.' Kagome warned, looking worried.

'Let's continue this tomorrow...' Shippou said with a sleepy tone. The next thing they knew, he collapsed to the ground snoring loudly. The group sighed. They ended up resting under a very old oak tree.

The next morning

'...Are you sure we can rely on this map? We've been walking for hours!' The hanyou 'barked'.

'Maybe if you give me that map earlier, we'll not be lost...' The monk said calmly, looking as if he's teasing InuYasha. An anger mark appeared on his forehead while trying not to shout at Miroku.

'Sigh...why are we so fired up early in the morning?' Kagome mumbled to herself. Kagome looked at Shippou, he'd been quiet for the whole time ever since they set off.

'Waaaaaah...! I can't get that thought off my mind!' Shippou finally talked. Everyone looked at him, feeling curious.

'I had a very weird dream...!'

'A dream?' They asked.

'Hn! A serious one!'

'Serious?'

'I was being chased by ghost! Waaaaaah! It was so scary!' He finally said it. Everyone fell to the ground.

'You call that serious?' They stared at him. _W-well, he's still a kid...They thought, continuing their journey._

Ayano: Let's just say goodbye for now...^^


	5. The Weird Monster

Ayano: Thank you for your reviews! I'll definitely try my very best to improve my mistakes.

* * *

'We're definitely lost now.' Sango finally said.

'I-it's not my problem...this map's fault for not being clear.' InuYasha was trying to deny the fact that he did not understand the map. They had no choice but to continue their search of the hanyou. Froooom! A spirit's fire suddenly surrounded them. Alert, they looked around the area for the user. Frooooooom! Another fire charged at them. Fortunately, they managed to dodged it with the help of Kirara.

'Oi! Show yourself, you coward!' The long silvered hair snapped. He hated these hide-and-seek game.

'Hiehiehie...welcome...to your death!' A monster greeted weirdly. It has green eyes, two legs, two hands and a long tail. InuYasha drew out his Tetsusaiga and prepared himself against the monster.

'Tch! You're just a monster who don't know who you're up against to.' InuYasha boasted. The monster just smiled and began drawing out his blades. The blades turned purple as he sprinted towards InuYasha. However, our heroine was fast enough to dodge his attacks while he used the sword to slashed the blades apart. Chiing! The sound of the weapons clashing into one another was loud.

'Heh! With that your blades are bro-' InuYasha was unable to finish his sentence when his Tetsusaiga turned back into basic form.

'W-What?' Tetsusaiga was unable to transformed, leaving InuYasha in confusion.

'Hiehiehie...the reason why I purposely allow you to dodge was because I wanted to absorb that sword's power. Woah, it's huge...I can feel the power! I'm so glad to have met you! Hiehiehie...!'

'I-InuYasha! We're in a bad situation! Move back, I'll use my wind tunnel!' With that said, Miroku stretched out his hand and everything that was near them were sucked. All except that monster. He was stunned. The monster just laughed.

'Do you really think that a mere wind could destroy me? Hah!' The opponent exclaimed. An anger mark appeared on Miroku's forehead, but he managed to keep calm. Kzaaaah! InuYasha managed to injure the enemy with his Hijin Kesso attack.

'Heh! This will teach you not to leave your back to any opponent as you would be full of openings!' He withdraw his hand and prepared for another battle. With his Tetsusaiga's power being absorbed by the monster, he could only now fight fist-for-fist.

'Kagome! You guys continue while I deal with this.'

'Eh..? But can you do it a-'

'Shut up! Once I dealt with him, I'll come!' Even though InuYasha said it, Miroku decided to fight together with him. With that, Kagome agreed to continue. Sango, Kagome and Shippou sat behind Kirara's back and prepared to set off. Once they're gone, InuYasha faced the monster.

'With the ladies...and a gentleman gone, we can finally fight for real now.'

* * *

'Atchoo! Did someone talk behind my back?' Shippou sneezed. Kagome and Sango shuddered their shoulders.

* * *

'Hiehiehie...I look forward to fighting you. All along until now, I haven't fight an opponent this serious at all. Now, show me!'

The opponent blew spirit's fire at InuYasha. It was bigger and more overwhelming than before. Due to the robe of the fire rat InuYasha was wearing, it has no effect on him at all. Seeing that, the monster drew out his blades again, This time it turned red. He threw the blades onto the trunks of the trees surrounding them, those blades formed threads of a spider web's. A leaf from a tree branch fell and touched the threads, it was immediately cut into half.

'As you can see, this illusion threads can cut through any objects that touches them. They won't be easily detach with normal attacks, good luck!' The monster was jumping up and down gleefully. Surrounded by those threads, InuYasha was desperate to think of an idea to free himself. Suddenly, all the threads got detached from one another.

'It's true that your threads are powerful, but my Sacred Sutras could destroy any kind of illusion. Please don't forget that I'm in this battle too.' Miroku exclaimed while still being pissed by that monster's judgement of his wind tunnel.

'Oho? Yeah, I've forgotten you. Sorry.'

'Haaaaah...!' InuYasha tried to slashed him with his claws, but to no avail. The clear blue sky suddenly became dark. There was a gleam of light and suddenly a whole lot of monsters and demons was charging at them.

'Gwuar...! Kscaaah...!' Sounds of the monsters was heard.

Tetsusaiga then began to react. InuYasha looked at it. Then, an aura of determination surrounded him.

'Yosh!' Tetsusaiga transformed with wind wrapping it up. The wind then touches the wind impact from the monsters causing the 'wound' to appear.

'Kaze no Kizu...!' Our heroine shouted as he performed the attack. With just one strike, the monsters and demons were dead.

'Oho! That was something!'

'Let's continue our fight!'

'No...I'm tired.'

'What? Tired? Tch!'

'Hiehiehie...! Winning is not the objective of this fight, having fun is thing! Hiehiehie...bye!' And with that, the monster walked off.

'...I have a feeling that he was escaping.' Miroku added.

'Tch! Who cares, let's find the ladies...and gentleman.'

* * *

'Atchoo! Who talked behind my back?' Shippou sneezed.

* * *

Ayano: I'm thinking of what to write next...well, anyway...bye!


	6. Awakened

____

Ayano: Here's another chapter...enjoy!

_

* * *

_

'Kufufufu...with this, my wish shall be granted!' A demon was mumbling to himself and was grinning evily at a huge crystal before him. It was shining very brightly. Inside the crystal was a young hanyou. She has long orange hair, a pair of fox ear and a long tail. She was in a curled up position with her eyes being closed, as though she was sleeping. The demon stick out his tougue and spat his venom onto the crystal, although the hard-shelled crystal began to melt, it slowly recovers itself into its original form.

'Screw it!' The demon began to vench out his anger by punching the crystal with his fists. He failed to even scratch the surface of the crystal. The more times he punch on it, the more layers of crystal added onto it. This explains why the crystal was so huge, thousands of monsters and demon had tried to claim her before this demon.

* * *

'Geez, you two were slow back there!' Kagome grunted.

'There was suddenly a hundred of monsters charging at us, and that weird monster says something about winning and losing and crap!'

'It was most likely that he tried to escaped after seeing InuYasha's Kaze no Kizu...Sigh' Miroku sighed.

'Oh? So there was actually monsters like that.' Sango added. As they were walking, Shippou stopped suddenly and began sniffing the air.

'What's wrong, Shippou?' Kagome asked.

'I smelled something very familiar...it...it's like...a fox...sniffed*'

'A fox?' They shouted.

'Where?'

'It's very faint...it's coming from over there!' Shippou pinpointed another direction. The gang ran towards it. As they ran, the scent of a mysterious fox became stronger until they saw a huge crystal before them.

'What's this? It's so huge...' Sango said.

'Kufufufu...what's this? A group of travellers? Or...MY PREY?' He stretch out his hand and venom of different kinds rushed out towards Kagome. Fortunately, Kirara grabbed onto her shirt she managed to avoid it. The venom now turned into a white snake, it was now hissing at Kirara. She pounced on it, and it split into two.

'W-What? It splitted itself into two...' Sango exclaimed.

'Kufufu...what made you think it was an ordinary snake? Kufufufu...Shiroi, you can deal with them however you like but, don't touch this hanyou...h-'

'Shut your crap!' InuYasha used his Sankon Tesso and attacked. The enemy dodged it easily and he drew a sword out made of venom and slashed out venom at InuYasha. Although InuYasha dodged it, it came back after him and caught his right arm which causes it to burn. InuYasha used his left hand took Tetsusaiga, not caring much about his injury as he was used to this kind of situation. He sprinted to the enemy, determined to defeat it in one attack even though he knew it was impossible.

The opponent, as expected, dodged his attacks again.

'Kufufufu...you're naive. Why would I be easily attacked by that cheap mov-'

'Hhhaaaaaarhh...!' Sango took her boomerang and swung it to the enemy. It hit. For the first time, it hit the enemy.

'Kufufufu...this is getting interesting...' He mumbled. This time, Kagome took out her purifying arrows aiming at the enemy.

* * *

Tatump...Tatump...

Eh? Who's calling out to me...? Where am I...? Th-there are people outside...

____

The little hanyou that was inside the crystal shard was awakened. Her eye lid was slowly opening revealing pure red eyes. She blinked twice while trying to figure out where and what was she doing.

* * *

'Kagome! T-That fox had awakened! W-What should we do?' Shippou panicked. This news shocked everyone.

'Eh? A-Awakened? At a time like this...?' Kagome stammered.

'Kufufu...so you're that reincarnation girl...I've heard of you...thanks for helping me!' He returned to the crystal, summoned all his power together with his white snake and punched the crystal with full force. The impact of the punch cracked the outer layers of the crystal. The hanyou that was inside was shocked. The appearance of this enemy seems very familiar to her, but she could not remember exactly who he was.

'Kufufu...you seems to be at lost, Kitsu. I'm going to retrieve you...just you wait...' With each word he said, the cracks were cracking deeper and deeper, leaving Kitsu in confusion. The voice of that monster kept repeating itself in her mind. She remembered. This monster. She got up from her position and lift her tail up. She drew out her claws and ran swiftly to around the crystal shard, scratching it open with her sharp claws.

The huge crystal was shattered to pieces causing the surrounding to be sparkling. However, the beautiness of the area did not match the urgency of the situation.

* * *

Ayano: Yes! I finally wrote about the hanyou, Kitsu chan! Hope you guys enjoy it!

__


	7. Kirara is Jealous

Ayano: Another chapter...

* * *

The crystal shard was destroyed. The atmosphere began to tense. The fox blew a huge ball of fire at the monster, but it miss. Well, that's most probably because of their size___. _But, one of the advantages that the hanyou gained was her agility, she could dodged physical and special attacks easily. The white snake aided his master by spitting out venom on the grass patch that surround the fox to reduce the chance of her escape.

'...As if we would just watch the whole day?' InuYasha shouted while dashing towards the white snake and slashed it. that was when he suddenly remembered the snake's ability. As expected, the snake split itself into two. One was focusing at the hanyou while the other was hissing at Kirara who was trying to squash it. (Lol, Kirara decided to squash it even though it could split into two)

'You have just made the matter worst.' Miroku sighed, chanting a spell to help Kirara.

'It's not like I want it!' InuYasha pouted. Both the hanyou and the monster were still fighting against their paws. Upon dodging his attacks, she accidentally slipped on one of the poisoned grass patch and got poisoned. Despite knowing about her status, she continued to blew out fireballs at him and dodging his attacks. Sango swung her boomerang at him but of no use. Kirara was busy fending the white snake off kagome and Shippou who was shaking his legs. Meanwhile, InuYasha drew out his beloved sword and charged at the enemy, but got blocked by another white snake which was spitting out venom at him.

'Tch! You useless piece of junk!' InuYasha punched it to move it aside from interferring, but to no avail. Now he is really pissed off.

'Kaze no Kizu!' He held the sword high, collating gust of wind against the white snake. The white snake hissed in pain before disappearing. The effect of that attack causes the trees to burn. Noticing the chance, the fox decided to escape despite knowing that the poison would increase rapidly. Her agility and attacks were reduced by the poison and knew that these were unfavorable for her. The monster and the gang gave chase while fighting.

'kufufu...I'll deal with you lot next time!' The enemy increased his speed, continuing the chase. Sango instructed Kirara to fly at full speed so that they would have the chance to save the fox. InuYasha was running with Kagome on his back. As time goes by, the enemy lose sight of the fox as she was small enough to hide in the bushes or behind a tree. Miroku hurried on to create a barrier to keep the monster away from the hanyou.

'That could prevent him for only a short while, we must hurry!' The forest was too huge to fing her, they have to fly lower in order to spot her.

'Over there!' Shippou pinpointed the hanyou. Without being instructed, Kirara swooped across grabbing her by the tail and swung her to her back. The young hanyou shook her head out of dizziness and slowly opened her eyes as she thought that the monster had caught her. To her surprise, it was not him. _They were the ones fighting my Father..._She thought.

.

.

.

.

Strange silence changed the tensed atmosphere.

'Aren't you suppose to introduce yourself to us?' Shippou asked. The fox blushed in embarassment.

'Kitsu.' She finally spoke.

'That's a cute name.' Sango commented while shuffling her hair. Kitsu felt secured, how long has it been since someone cared for her. Soon, she fell asleep on Sango's lap. Kirara twitched, an anger mark appeared on her forehead (Lol!). Within minutes, they flew back to the village where they fought with the 'kind' Witch.

* * *

'Kya...! she's so cute!' Kagome was hugging Kitsu so tight that she began to choke.

'Aah, now that we had saved her, let's go back.' InuYasha added. Kitsu looked at him as though she want to ask something important.

'Why am I saved? do I know you before?' She asked curiously, still being hugged by kagome.

'Because of that old hag!'

'That old hag?'

'Ehehe...she's an old lady who lived faraway from here, that place is also our 'home'.' Kagome replied.

'She told us to save you as she could help you get rid of this curse of yours. You could grant any wish, right?' Sango asked.

'Hn. It's power is in my left eye.' She replied. She closed her left eye and opened again, it was no longer red. It was black, with a picture of the Sacred Jewel shining.

'Are you sure she could save me?' She asked, getting worried. Kagome cannot really confirmed that she could be saved, but comforted her not to worry.

'Does that monster just now chasing you know about your left eye?' Miroku suddenly asked. Kitsu shuddered her shoulder.

'You mean my Father? No.'

'Ehhhh? He's your Father?'

'How could your Father do that?'

'Is he crazy?'

The hanyou sweatdropped as tons of questions were asked. That night everyone slept peacefully. Well, not really everyone. Kirara was staring at kitsu who was also sleeping beside Sango.

* * *

'Shippou, hurry up! We don't know when will the enemy caught us!' Kagome shouted. Shippou panicked and ran. The gang prepared themselves to go back.

* * *

Ayano: Lol...! Kirara is jealous of Kitsu...


	8. she did died

Ayano: Another chapter...I did this listening to Shugo Chara's song...so nice! I miss them!

* * *

Everyone were going back to the village.

'Ne Kitsu chan, once you're cured from the curse what do you want to do?' Kagome asked. Kitsu looked at her and thought about it carefully. She didn't answer.

'...InuYasha, you're quiet today. What's wrong?' Shippou asked. Miroku's eyes narrowed.

'You noticed it? The rune.'

'Yeah. Seems to be like we're trap in this rune for quite some time.' InuYasha said. Kagome was surprised.

'A kind of barrier? Then Miroku could undo it right?' She turned to Miroku.

'I'd have done it if I could.' Miroku sighed.

'Wraagh!' Kirara growled, getting all tensed up. Sango looked ahead and to her horror, Father was ahead of them. Kirara stopped and everyone prepared for a fight.

'Kufufu...you hand her over and I won't harm you.'

'Keh! Harm us? I'd like to try...!' On his last word, InuYasha drew out Tetsusaiga and used Kaze no Kizu. Although it hit him, not much damage was being done. Father let the white snake out again. It poured out venom again(this snake is so very annoying!). The venom flown to Sango so fast that she didn't have the time to escape. Without hesitation, Miroku pushed her aside and got caught on his left leg. He was lucky that it's not a poison venom but instead, it causes paralyze to the victim.

Kitsu stood up and drew out her claws but Kagome stretched an arm towards her telling her not to fight.

'His objective is you. If you go out there, there's a high chance that he captures you.' She said.

'Eh? But won't that be a burden to all of you? I can-' Kitsu answered but got cut off.

'Fighting him is our job, our mission is to bring you to the village.' Sango replied, smiling to her. Kitsu looked down feeling quite helpless.

'I'll help to fight that beast. Kirara, you stay here and look after Kitsu and Miroku.' Sango said, running towards InuYasha and join the fight. Miroku has not yet recovered from his paralyze.

Amazingly, Shippou was trying to attack the snake, but got frightened off when it hissed at him. Kagome sweatdropped.

'Shippo, get back.' Kagome was aiming at that snake with her arrows. She let go and it hit it, the white snake was struggling to fend it off but failed. In the end, it perished.

'Ah, that's the power that Kikyo has!' Kitsu whispered loudly. Shippo turned to her and told her how great Kagome was. Meanwhile, InuYasha and Sango were stll fighting. Father seems to have grown stronger within a day. His speed and attack had improved greatly.

'Don't underestimate me...I'm different from other youkai.'

'Keh! I don't care what you are, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!'

InuYasha jumped in the air after clenching his fists and punched the youkai. The youkai melted and then disappear.

'...A substitute...'

'I'm not going to let you off easy now, I'll make you regret for fighting me.' The youkai's eyes turned purple causing the rune that was surrounding them to shine.

'Argh...what's this? I have difficulty breathing.' Kagome said while struggling to breathe. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kitsu and InuYasha also were held back.

'Those who are in this rune would get affected by it except for the user, the oxygen level would slowly decrease. Hahaha...how do you like that!' The demon laughed. InuYasha tightened his grib on Tetsusaiga.

'This doesn't matter! I'm still going to kill you!' InuYasha used Bakuryuha and it hit him. Some damage was done.

'Heh! You still don't get it, do you?' The youkai grasped in air and venom was out from his mouth at full force towards InuYasha. Although InuYasha dodged it, the venom flew to Kagome.

'Kagome! Dodge it!' But Kagome wasn't able to react fast enough and got hit by it.

'Kufufu...10 minutes later and she will die.'

'Tch! Aaaargghh! Bakuryuha!' This time the attack was even stronger than before. However, the youkai used his venom as shield to protect himself.

'Urgh...it lowered down.' Shippo said, trying to hold on his breathe as long as possible_. If only I could help_...Kitsu thought. She decided to do it since her friends are trying so hard to save her. She opened her left eye calmly which is black in colour. She opened her mouth and pierced her hand so that her fang could received her blood. All this happened without anyone knowing. After receiving the blood, the black eye cracked.

'Argh...'

'What's wrong, Kitsu?' Sango asked while trying to treat the poison that Kagome had. Kitsu immediately cover her left eye and smiled.

'N-Nothing.' She replied. When nobody was looking, she opened her eyes again. The black eye had cracked more deeply. Kitsu tried to bear the pain without being noticed.

'Haargghhhh! I'm gonna kill you!' InuYasha shouted charging at the demon.

'That's my line!' The youkai said while charging at him. Then, all of a sudden, a dark light flashed inside the rune.

'W-What was that?' Miroku asked. Then he noticed Kitsu. She realised she had been discovered too.

'I'm going to destroy it. This would end the fight right?' She whispered while trying to bear the pain, she decided to sacrificed herself.

'Noooooo! I won't allow that! I must devour your left eye!' the youkai rushed to Kitsu. Of course it was too late, the black eye broke. Kitsu's face started to cracked too, followed by her body.

'Kitsu chan! What are you doing? We're going to bring you with us, remember?' A tear fell from Kagome's eye.

'I'm going t-to be fine...it's o-okay.' Kitsu stammered, tears were falling. She smiled at them before perishing. Everyone was stunned.

'Noooooo! I've been searchng!' the youkai started to attack everywhere and went berserk. InuYasha was very pissed by him. Dark aura overwhelmed him and once again he used bakuryuha. Finally the youkai perishes.

* * *

'Oh Kagome, you're back?' Kagome's mother asked.

'Hn.' Kagome went back to her room.

'InuYasha? Why are you here?'

'Aah, I'm bored.' He replied. Anger mark appeared on Kagome's forehead, but she ignored.

'Ne, Kagome. Are you still bothered by that mission?'

'...Kitsu chan...she is a strong girl, no, she is a strong friend of ours.'

* * *

Ayano: Owari! I hope that's not a bad ending. Bye!


End file.
